The Slythindor
by The Chou
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting at Hogwarts. The sorting hat’s having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, she belongs in both houses. But where? Please R&R!!!!!
1. The Diary of Cassidy Crow

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
  
  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: 15 year old Cassidy Crow is writing in her diary, late at night. She's at her desk with a small light on, using a eagle quill-tip pen and bottle of ink.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.  
  
  
  
The Slythindor  
"The Diary of Cassidy Crow"  
  
I simply cannot believe it. This must be the best thing that's happened to me since I found out I was a witch. Mum and Dad surprised me by telling me they were going to send me to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in England! Hogwarts!! Oh, I was so excited when they told me, now I'm even more! The day after tomorrow is the big day. My first day at Hogwarts. I'm a fifth year, but I guess I'll still have to be sorted by that sorting hat I've heard so much about.   
  
I wonder what it'll be like! Going to the finest school there is. Oh, I'm so excited, but yet so nervous. What house will I be put in? What sort of new friends will I make? I hear the legendary Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts, and he's in his third year too! Everyone says he's really good looking, but not only that. Some people even say he's the greatest wizard of all! Greater than the Headmaster Dumbledore? Than Lord Voldemort himself? Well, I'll just have to find out for myself. And it all begins tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day mum and me go to Diagon Alley to buy all the supplies I need for my first year at Hogwarts.   
  
I hope we'll manage. All the stuff on the list does not look cheap. Even though my dad just got a job at the Ministry of Magic somehow… he has to send my brother Higashi a lot of money because he lives far from here; and has a difficult job. Higashi raised unicorns in the east. To raise one unicorn costs a fortune on its own. So you can see why we're in serious money trouble. It's a good thing that dad got a job at the Ministry of Magic. I still don't understand how he got it. He's a squib, you see.. a wizard of very little or even no magic at all. And my mum's a pure Muggle, too. So he's very lucky to have come across another man who works at the Ministry. That guy is really interested in Muggles, and since my dad is practically one of them, he was very excited to meet him. A little too excited maybe. I really don't see much special about Muggles, but that's just me. So anyway, this man talked Cornelius Fudge (the head of the Ministry of Magic), into hiring my dad.   
  
It was such a big shock when mum and dad found out that Higashi was a wizard. That's what's great about having an older sibling. Even if they do live far away. Since then, I've grown up learning as much about the magic life as I can. It's so nice that mum and dad are getting involved more, too.  
  
Wow. It's really late. And I'm so excited about tomorrow, but I guess I really should get some sleep before the big day. Well, goodnight then.  
  
…Cassidy Crow 


	2. Diagon Alley

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
  
  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: Cassidy visits Diagon Alley for the first time, and discovers the amazement of it all  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.   
  
  
The Slythindor  
Ch 1: Diagon Alley  
  
Early morning, Cassidy Crow was awakened by a loud 'thump' on her bedroom window. 'What the-' she sat up quickly, and rushed over to the window. A large tawny owl sat on the roof with an envelope in its beak. Cassidy opened the window to let in the tattered bird. 'Oh, you poor thing', Cassidy cooed, setting the pathetic creature down on her desk, and picking up the envelope. It was addressed to her father. Cassidy looked at the owl. 'You must've gotten lost. Dad's not here today. It's his first day of work.' she explained. 'But you have come a long way.' she continued, looking at the return address.  
  
The Office of Mr. A. Weasley  
Ministry of Magic  
  
'You were very close to your destination when you set off. That's too bad.' Cassidy put the envelope on her desk. 'Weasley, eh? Well, I'll have you take this letter back to the Ministry. You'll find the office of Mr. Crow somewhere around there. But let me write a quick note explaining that you got lost. Then you'll be on your way.' Cassidy checked the time. 8:15. "Mum'll be up soon." she thought. "I gotta get this owl back on the job, then we can go to Diagon Alley!"   
  
And so she wrote a quick excuse note for the owl, sent him on his way, got dresses, and practically flew downstairs for breakfast. Mrs. Crow was already up making waffles. 'Is all your stuff together?' she asked.   
'Yes, mum. Are we leaving right after breakfast?'   
'Yes dear, we are. I wonder how your father's doing at his first day of work.'   
'I got a letter this morning from someone working at the Ministry. It was for dad, so I sent the lost owl back.'   
'Oh. How strange. An owl getting lost! It must've been a very young one.'   
'I guess.' Cassidy replied, gulping down a glass of juice then stuffing waffles in her mouth. Mrs. Crow looked at her daughter, and said thoughtfully,   
'Because you're in such a rush to go, let's have breakfast on the way, shall we?' Cassidy smiled.   
'Okay!' so they left the kitchen, eating whatever they grabbed off the table at the last minute, and went to the fireplace. Mrs. Crow picked up a handful of floo powder, and Cassidy did the same. Then, one by one, they shouted the words "Diagon Alley", threw down the floo powder, and ended up in Diagon Alley.   
  
Cassidy had travelled by floo powder loads of times. But she'd never been in Diagon Alley before. Cassidy looked around, amazed by the new place. Young witches and wizards, some accompanied by parents, some by friends, all hurrying about the market place from shop to shop, creating a big colourful collage of fascination. Cassidy didn't know where to begin.   
'Come along, Cassidy', her mother said. 'we need to get you your supplies for school. Quickly now, hurry!'   
Cassidy didn't know why her mum was in such a rush. If she wanted her out of the house that soon, why didn't she just say so?   
'Here', said Mrs. Crow, handing her daughter a piece of parchment. 'this is a list of the books you'll need, and…', she paused to count some money. 'here's how much you'll need. Okay, go on then, hurry!' and she shoved her into the bookstore Flourish and Blotts. "Seriously." Cassidy thought. "Why IS she so rushed?"   
But she found out as soon as she left Flourish and Blotts with the largest pile of books she could carry.   
  
'Surprise!' her mother's voice said.   
'Huh?' Cassidy poked her head around the tall pile of books she was carrying, and nearly dropped them all. 'Oh, wow!', she squealed. 'my very own owl! No way! He's mine? Really? Thanks so much mum!!' Cassidy squealed again, looking the beautiful barn owl over. He was a rather good size, white with flecks of black, and a black outlined, heart-shaped face. This was amazing. Now she could send mail by her very owl pet owl! 


	3. Serpentine

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
  
  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: Cassidy wanders into Quality Quidditch Supplies, and finds the broomstick of her dreams. She hasn't got enough money for it, and her mom absolutely hates quidditch. What will she do? Borrow 50 galleons from Harry Potter of course!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.   
  
  
The Slythindor  
Ch 2: Serpentine   
  
  
Cassidy went to have a quick look around Quality Quidditch Supplies, while her mother booked a room in The Leaky Cauldron for a place to spend the night before the big day. She walked up an isle of hanging broomsticks, and down another, until she came across something remarkable. The most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in a quidditch shop before.   
  
A flawless dark green broomstick with a silver glistening grip, and the odd strands of silver twigs blended in with the dark green ones. Cassidy ran her fingers along the smooth imprinted name of the broomstick. 'Serpentine' she read aloud. 'wow.' she picked the broom off its vertical rack, and held it out in front of her. Cassidy had never been the biggest quidditch fan, although she did sort of like it. She'd asked her mother once if she could be on a quidditch team, but for some reason her mom didn't like the concept of people flying around on brooms fifty feet above the ground, hurtling things the size and weight of ten-pin bowling balls at each other. So Cassidy had never even been on a 'little tykes' quidditch team.   
  
From the moment she caught sight of the Serpentine, Cassidy knew she absolutely had to play quidditch. She felt the top of the broom handle, cut and sanded down to perfection. The soft, rubber grip, then the bend just below the middle. She wanted it so bad. She needed it. But she dared not check the price tag. Cassidy had a couple hundred galleons on her. A lot of money that she didn't know what to spend on… that was supposed to be for savings. But -- she thought about trying to persuade her mom into this.   
  
Slowly, very slowly, Cassidy turned over the tag handing from around the grip. 260 galleons. She felt her heart sink. She only had 210. She'd never get to borrow 50 from her mom. Even if she did manage to get the money, Mrs. Crow would go ballistic if she knew what it was for. Cassidy remained standing in the isle, grasping the Serpentine tightly in her hands, for minutes on end. New thoughts flying through her head, she considered them all, but none seemed to be realistic.   
  
'That's a great broomstick.' said an unfamiliar voice. Cassidy whirled around suddenly, snapping out of her thoughts. A boy of her age with dark brown hair and round glasses magnifying beautiful green eyes stood there. He must've noticed her admiring the Serpentine. How long had she been standing there? How long had he been watching?   
'oh.' was all she replied. She starred blankly at the boy. 'ya.' she added, sounding quite stupid.   
'You seem to have picked out one of the best brooms. Do you know a lot about them?' the boy asked.   
'oh, um… no, not really.' Cassidy said very honestly. She kept starring at the boy. He was extremely good looking. Cassidy wondered… 'My mum hates quidditch. Thinks it's too "dangerous". So I've never been aloud to play.' she said. 'Do you know a lot, then?' the boy nodded.   
'Ya. I've got a Firebolt. And I'm the seeker on the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts.' 'I knew it was true!' Cassidy squealed suddenly, nearly dropping the precious Serpentine, then quickly fumbling to grab hold of it. The boy gave a surprised laugh.   
'What?' he asked.   
'You're the famous Harry Potter! Aren't you?! Can I see your scar?' then she stopped. 'oh, sorry. You probably get a lot of that -- don't you?' the boy smiled.   
'Yes, I'm Harry. And I do get a lot of that. But never mined, who are you?'   
'Cassidy Crow. I'm starting fifth year at Hogwarts. But it's also my first year there. You're in fifth year too, aren't you?' Harry nodded.   
'Ya. Maybe we'll be in the same house. Hope to see you there! Well, I gotta go look for a broom called a Lightning Rod.. hey wait, how'd you like to help me find it?' Harry suggested. A smile spread across Cassidy's face.   
'Okay!', she said. 'I'm gonna bring this with me. I've somehow got to get 50 galleons more for this. But I don't see how I'm ever gonna persuade my mum.' Cassidy sighed sadly. Harry checked his money bag.   
'um…', he started. 'the Lightning Rod's only 200 galleons… and I've got… 40, 50, 60, 70 left over. I can lend you 50 if you like.. you can pay me back when I see you on the Hogwarts Express.' Cassidy lit up with delight.   
'What?? You'd lend me money?! But -- you don't even know me! I heard Harry Potter was generous, but this is unrealistic! Are you serious??!' Cassidy was so overjoyed, she nearly hugged Harry. But she'd already been too weird to begin with. Harry smiled, and looked to the back wall of the store.   
'Oh, there's that Lightning Rod. C'mon, Cassidy.' 


	4. A Jealous Hermione

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
  
  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: Cassie's overwhelmed to become friends with the famous Harry Potter, and starts to believe that she likes him. But then Hermione Granger shows up, and her dream is crushed. Hermione doesn't like Cassidy at all. Now Cassidy decides she must win Hermione over.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.   
  
  
The Slythindor  
Ch 3: A Jealous Hermione   
  
The two new friends approached the counter of Quality Quidditch Supplies, and placed the two broomsticks beside the cash register. The Lightning Rod was bright orange and yellow. 'Hey Harry,' Cassidy asked.   
'Ya?'   
'If you've already got the best broomstick there is, why are you buying that one?' 'oh, this is for my friend Ron Weasley. He just made the quidditch team last year, and this is a really early Christmas present, I guess.'   
'oh, that's really nice!' Cassidy cooed, putting her money up on the counter. 'Weasley… I think I've heard that name before… oh! He's the one who likes Muggles, right? Mr. A. Weasley?'   
'Ya, how'd you know that?'   
'Oh, he's the person who got my squib dad a job at the Ministry of Magic. I got a letter sent to our house by a lost owl with the return address as Weasley.' Harry suddenly laughed.   
'A lost owl, huh?' Cassidy nodded. 'Was this owl maybe a messy, disoriented, grey owl?' Cassidy nodded again. 'That's Errol. The Weasley family's owl. He's a little "off",' Harry snorted.   
'Oh, he did crash into my window at 2:00 am!' Cassidy laughed too.  
  
They paid for their brooms and took a seat at a table outside an ice cream parlour. Then Harry got an idea. 'Hey, if your mom hates you buying a broom, maybe I should keep your Serpentine till we're on the train.' he suggested.   
'Ya sure, thanks. That would be safest. You've been such a big help, Harry! Is there anything I can do for you?'  
'um…', Harry thought. 'maybe. Are you any good in potions class?'  
'Well, I'm about average. Why, do you need any help with last minute summer homework or something?'  
'Ya, I -- " but he was cut off.   
  
'So *there* you are!' said a girl's voice. A rather short girl with wild brown curly hair walked up quickly to Harry. She shot a jealous look at Cassidy, who was taken aback.   
  
'Oh, sorry Hermione. I forgot to tell you where I was going after Quality Quidditch Supplies. Er -- this is Cassidy Crow. Cass, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger.' Cassidy smiled as sweetly as she could, but couldn't help but notice herself beginning to dislike this Hermione, who would not stop giving her threatening looks. Cassidy hoped Hermione hadn't seen her twitch unpleasantly at the word "girlfriend".   
'Pleasure.' said Hermione simply. 'Harry, I thought you told me you finished your potions essay.' Harry smiled weakly.   
'Er -- I did? I said that?' he said 'I guess I just didn't want your help, that's all.'   
'But you just asked *her* for help. Did you not?'   
'Yeah… but she knows everything about Potions.' Cassidy and Harry exchanged glances.   
"That's a lie!" said the expression on Cassidy's face.   
'Oh. Do you now?', Hermione said, raising an eyebrow. 'Well, you've got to have quite high intellect then,' she added, sounding smart. 'because that's the only class my mark's not an A in.' she bragged. Harry looked annoyed.   
"She must brag often." Cassidy thought. But she could win her respect. Winning peoples' respect was what she was best at. So she decided to make Hermione her first task.   
  
'Well, Hermione, it's been great meeting you.' Cassidy said, putting out a hand. Hermione looked oddly at her, then finally shook her hand.   
'Sure. Same to you.' she said, which obviously, was a lie.   
'Thanks for minding my Serpentine for me, Harry. I'll pay you back on the train, as well as help you with your Potions essay… if you actually do need help. See ya, Hermione!' Cassidy stood up, and walked off with a last wave to Harry and Hermione.   
  
As soon as she turned her head away from them, she giggled silently. She couldn't stop thinking about the jealous look on Hermione's face. The slightly embarrassed one on Harry's. "What a funny couple they must be." Cassidy thought. "That Hermione seems very over protective of her boyfriend. Harry must always feel so humiliated with her in public." Cassidy stopped smiling. She liked Harry, sort of. And Hermione stood in the way. But that was no way to think if she wanted Hermione to like her. "I can't really like Harry Potter." Cassidy scolded herself firmly. "I don't even know him. I only like him because he's famous, well known, and very good looking. Those are no qualities. I need to think of him as a friend, and no more. A friend.", she smiled again. "That's lucky. And so fast, too. That's a first for me." Cassidy continued to hold a conversation with herself in her head all the rest of the walk through Diagon Alley to The Leaky Cauldron. "Wow. Harry Potter. The first friend I've made here is Harry Potter! The real thing!" Cassidy thought she must be blessed. Her life was finally starting off on the right foot. And that Hermione. If she could win her friendship too, then she'd be set! A famous friend, and a smart one. Well, if she succeeded at that, who knew what wonderful things would come next? Cassidy simply could not wait. 


	5. Meeting The Malicious Malfoy

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: Cassidy Crow is going to miss the Hogwarts Express! The only free compartment contains Draco Malfoy. Cassidy doesn't know anything about him being the evil inconsiderate person he is, so she gets to know him a little bit, while anticipating the arrival of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.   
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.   
The Slythindor  
Ch 4: Meeting the Malicious Malfoy   
  
The next morning, Cassidy and her mother left for Kings Cross Station early, to prevent being late. Unfortunately, they still somehow managed to be late anyways. 'Hurry now, come on, it's going to leave any minute!' Mrs. Crow said, panicky.   
'It's okay, mum! I'm going to make it! Look, we're almost there, see?' Cassidy pointed to the Hogwarts Express straight ahead, and quickly pushed along her cart with her trunk, and her pet owl that she had named Kuro-Shiro, in a cage balanced on top. She ran along platform 9 ¾, and was just in time to hand her belongings over to one of the conductors, and hug and kiss her mother goodbye. This was the part that Mrs. Crow hated. Having to say goodbye to her only daughter, and not see her until the Christmas holidays. She wiped a small tear from the corner of her eye.   
  
Cassidy boarded the Hogwarts Express, and waved one last time to her mother. The train began to move, and she watched her mum disappear from sight, as the train pulled out of Kings Cross station.   
  
Cassidy turned, and walked down the train, searching for an empty compartment. There was none. Cassidy was hoping to find Harry and Hermione to sit with, but she was having no luck. Finally, at the very far end of the train, she found a compartment that appeared empty. She slid open the compartment door, strode in, and --   
  
'Oh!', she said, surprised. 'sorry, I didn't see you there. I thought this was free.' a blonde boy of her age with too much gel in his hair, pale blue eyes, and a glum face sat hunched over in the corner, head in his hands. Cassidy turned to leave.   
'No, you can stay. Sit.' the boy said. So Cassidy sat. She sat directly across from him, so she could look him over better. He sat up straight, forcing himself to look in high spirit. But Cassidy was not easily fooled.   
'What's wrong with you?' she asked, hoping that didn't sound too rude.   
'It's nothing.', he said plainly, putting out a hand. 'Draco Malfoy.' Cassidy shook his hand.   
'Cassidy Crow.', she replied. 'I just moved here. It'll be my first year at Hogwarts.'   
'Crow, you say?' Draco repeated, looking Cassidy over, carefully observing her long jet black hair, pale skin, and green clothes. He seemed quite confident about one thing. 'You'd make a fine Slytherin.' he said. Cassidy starred.   
'Huh? You think so?' Cassidy had the impression that she'd do better in Gryffindor. But if Draco thought Slytherin was for her, maybe he was right.   
'That's what you are, correct?' she asked. He nodded. "Well. I'm sure you'd know best then." Cassidy thought. 'Harry Potter is a Gryffindor,' she said. 'and I sorta thought that Gryffindor suited me better. But now I don't know.' Cassidy noticed that Draco made a face when the name "Harry Potter" was spoken of. She knew why, straight away. 'So you and him are like, rivals or something?' A perfect guess. Draco nodded slowly.   
'You could say that, yeah. But how come you figured that out so fast?'   
'Dunno.' Cassidy then smiled thoughtfully. Draco didn't look convinced. 'I'm good with figuring people out.' she explained. He still didn't quite understand, but let it go.   
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was long and dull. Although Cassidy was happy to have some company, Draco in particular made it rather awkward, as Cassidy wasn't a very good talker. Draco seemed quite depressed, anyway. So they didn't talk much more, until the witch with the food trolley came by their compartment.   
  
She slid open the door. 'Would you like anything dears?' she asked, pushing the trolley up to the entrance. The two bought some candy, and the trolley lady went on to the next door. Draco got some every flavour beans and fizzing whizzbees, while Cassidy got a chocolate frog and some coconut ice. She set the sparkling pink cubes of coconut ice aside, and opened the chocolate frog box. Before she could grab it, the chocolate frog hopped onto Draco's head, and he let out a startled yell.   
'Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to, here --', Cassidy quickly ran over to catch the frog, but it jumped out of the way of her hands, and Draco caught it, laughing a bit. The chocolate frog seemed to have cheered him up somewhat.  
'It's okay, here.' he transferred the squirming frog into Cassidy's open hands. She quickly bit off its head to stop it moving. Then she sat back down.   
'Thanks for that.' she picked up the wizard card from the box, and flipped it over.   
  
A man around the age of 35 with longish shiny black hair and a sour look starred at her. 'Severus Snape?' she questioned, reading the card.   
'What?' Draco looked over, interested. 'I didn't know he had a card of himself.'  
'Who is he?' Cassidy asked curiously.   
'A Professor at Hogwarts. He's the Potions master, and also the head of Slytherin house.' Draco replied, sounding proud. 'The best teacher at Hogwarts, in my opinion.' of course he would be according to Draco, because he, Draco, was the "teacher's pet" in Potions class. Professor Snape thought quite highly of all the Malfoys, as a matter of fact.  
  
Cassidy looked at the card again, then tucked it away in her robe pocket. When the conversation topics were low again, and the train ride began to seem long and boring again, Cassidy remembered her Serpentine broomstick, and realized she hadn't discussed quidditch with Draco yet. When she told him about her new Serpentine, he was at first very interested and impressed, but then a new look spread across his face when she continued the story about how she managed to buy it. It wasn't jealousy, like Cassidy had somewhat expected, but rather hatred, when she spoke more of Harry Potter. Cassidy thought it best to shut up now.  
  
'And so he's *keeping* it for you?', Draco said, anger noticeable in his voice.  
'yes..'   
'…and you actually *trust* that creep? That disgusting, poor excuse for a wizard?'   
'yes.' although she didn't like the fact that Draco had called Harry a creep and a disgusting poor excuse for a wizard. Cassidy thought he was pretty cool. She wondered why Draco and Harry hated each other so much. For a moment, she considered asking why, but second thought about it, seeing as how she'd already made Draco angry enough.   
  
After ages on end, the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station, and students filed out excitedly onto the platform. But none were excited as Cassidy. She still simply could not believe that she was actually going to Hogwarts. It all seemed too perfect. Too unreal. But nevertheless, she followed the head boy and girl up to the invisible-horse drawn carriages, and along the path to the castle, with a feeling of complete and utter euphoria.  
A/N: is it good? Is it great? Tell me what you thought about this brilliant chappy by submitting a nice long and complex review! 


	6. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Slythindor!

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: In this chapter, Cassidy gets sorted by the all-famous always correct sorting hat! But wait! It's made its first mistake!! Cassidy's mind is too confusing and complex for it! This is a first! It doesn't know whether she belongs in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Where do *you* think she belongs? Find out for yourself! In this fascinating chapter of your very favourite story, The Slythindor!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family.   
The Slythindor  
Ch 5: Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? …Slythindor!!!   
  
Cassidy and Draco entered the huge old oak doors, and an awestruck look instantly swept over Cassidy's face. As if the Entrance Hall wasn't incredible enough, when they followed the happily chattering crowd into the next room, the Great Hall, Cassidy felt like she was going to faint from being too overwhelmed. She could see why it was named the Great Hall -- it was so massive and great in size, she wondered how big the entire school must be. The enchanted ceiling was decorated with hundreds of floating lit candles, there were four extremely long tables, one for each house, she guessed, and another long table at the end of the room, facing the four house tables. This was for the staff, she realized, seeing the Headmaster Dumbledore himself seated in the middle.   
  
Off to one side of him were a few people Cassidy didn't know, then a somewhat familiar sallow face. Cassidy took a quick look at her wizard card inside her robe, then looked back up to the Professor. He looked just as angry in real life as he did on the card. The expression on his face made her feel extremely sad. She wondered what horrible things had occurred in this man's life, because surely nobody lived so unhappily without a reasonable explanation? As she starred at Snape's saddened face, happiness slowly draining from her, his shiny black eyes moved around the group of students, then his deadly gaze stopped on her. Cassidy starred back for a moment, then noticed that the rest of the group in front of her had moved up ahead, so she tore her eyes away from Snape to catch up with everyone else.   
  
All the students seated themselves at their tables, including Draco Malfoy, who said to Cassidy, 'Hope to see you in Slytherin!', before running off towards his house table. Cassidy nervously walked up to join the group of young first years, slightly embarrassed that she was probably the only fifth year to be sorted.   
  
Professor McGonagall, an elderly strict looking witch walked up to a stool in front of the staff table, holding a large tattered old hat. She placed the hat down, gave instructions for the new students to come forth and put on the hat once they were called up. She then unrolled a scroll, cleared her throat, and read:   
  
'Britannia, Ashley', Professor McGonagall said. A short girl with chin length strawberry blonde hair and very wide, nervous looking blue eyes slowly walked forward, and sat down on the stool as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon her head. It practically covered half her face, and took a long time to decide which house to put her in. Cassidy wished the bloody hat would hurry up with the sorting. She wanted it over and done with quickly.   
'hmm… Ravenclaw!' the hat finally shouted. There was applause, mostly from the Ravenclaw table, and then McGonagall read out the next name.   
'Crow, Cassidy.' she said clearly. Cassidy felt her insides churn. She walked up to the stool, face very hot from nervousness. She was indeed, very embarrassed that she was the only fifth year. As Cassidy took a seat, the soft chattering silenced, and she saw all eyes on her. The sorting hat was placed on her head.   
*This is it.* Cassidy thought. *The moment of truth. To find out where I belong.* The hat seemed to be taking even longer for Cassidy than it did for the Ravenclaw first year. Cassidy could hear its thoughts as soft murmurs.   
'Hmm… you are a tough one… yes, indeed. I don't believe I've had this much trouble deciding since young Harry Potter… oh, and he was the difficult one... Yes… --'   
'Just *hurry up*' Cassidy muttered nervously.   
'Hurry up, you say? All right, all right, hold your horses there lassie… This will take awhile..' The entire school watched impatiently, but no one was growing quite as restless as Cassidy herself.   
  
Inside her mind, she was yelling at the stupid hat to make up its mind. This had given it much more thought on Slytherin… but when she was also quickly apologizing to the hat, it considered Gryffindor, and possibly Hufflepuff..   
'hmmm…!', the hat said out loud, nearly ready to share its conclusion with the school. 'Slytherin? Or Gryffindor?' the students from the Slytherin table began to look anxious, so did the Gryffindors on the opposite side of the room. Cassidy locked eyes with Harry at the Gryffindor table, who was grinning widely. She transferred her glance to Draco, who was also grinning maliciously. Cassidy moved her eyes away from both, then closed them altogether.   
'Common. Common!' Cassidy pleaded.   
'Slythindor!!!' the hat blurted out, quite certain of what it had just said.   
'I beg your pardon?' Professor McGonagall asked the hat, stepping forward.   
'You heard me. Slythindor.' repeated the hat. McGonagall simply starred at it.   
'Such a house does not exist. I suggest you try again.'   
'Slythindor!' it said again. The hat seemed determined of its strange decision. Professor McGonagall strode over to Dumbledore, and whispered something. He nodded, and stood up.   
'It seems that you, Miss Crow, have confused the sorting hat', he spoke. 'and are the first to do so.' he added. Cassidy said nothing. She didn't know how to take this. The hat had never failed before. Was this her fault? Was there something wrong with her? 'We must try this differently.' continued Dumbledore. 'Cassidy. Would you like to be put in Slytherin, or Gryffindor?'   
'Uh…', Cassidy began. She hadn't thought about this happening. She needed more time to think about it. She wished the sorting hat would have done a better job.   
  
All eyes were on Cassidy. This was terrible. She cleared her mind, and thought hard. Once again, she glanced at the Slytherins, and the Gryffindors. Harry was nodding. Others around him were too. Even Hermione was smiling best she could. Draco and some ugly girls were looking as enthusiastic as best any Slytherin could, at their table. There didn't seem to be many good people in Slytherin. There were two fat stupid looking boys on either side of Draco, and everyone else looked either immature and idiotic, or bold and rude… Cassidy agreed that she had attitude-- she was quite mouthy and sassy when she wanted to be. But anger and hatred only showed up so often in her. Everything else about her was sincerity and graciousness. The Gryffindors wouldn't mind having a little bit of attitude around.   
  
Dumbledore looked at her patiently. 'um… my decision is…' Cassidy said slowly. She hoped Draco wouldn't mind. But of course, he would. 'Gryffindor.' Dumbledore smiled. The Gryffindors cheered. The Slytherins did not.   
'Anyone who chooses Gryffindor over Slytherin isn't worth being one of us.' said a girl named Pansy, with a face like a pug, near Draco. Even over the applause, Cassidy heard this comment loud and clear. She shot Pansy a really nasty look, then apologetically mouthed the words 'sorry.' to Draco, as she took a seat between Harry and a red headed boy.   
'Big mistake' he mouthed back. Cassidy took her eyes away from the annoyed Slytherin table, and allowed herself to be introduced to her fellow Gryffindors. The next name called out, and also the last one Cassidy actually paid attention to, was a girl named  
'Raveneiye, Viola', said McGonagall. A relatively short girl with a red ponytail walked up to the stool, and took a seat, also looking quite nervous, but trying hard not to show it. This Viola girl was actually short, but among all of the other first year students, she looked tall… this girl was also not a first year! Cassidy watched Viola as the sorting hat was then placed upon her red head. It was a shock to Professor McGonagall and all of the other teachers, because sorting hat took awhile yet *again*. This time it had to decide between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. It took its sweet time again, but at long last, the outcome was Ravenclaw. But it was close. The hat almost became confused again, and almost said "Raverine". When the hat was finished sorting Viola, (and the teachers all considered that the hat was finally insane), Cassidy went back to talking contently with her fellow Gryffindors, all the while glancing around at the other house tables.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, Cassidy couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. She was just so pleased with herself that she'd made the right choice. 


	7. Ron Weasley

"The Slythindor"  
By Chou aka Tash Bita  
Summary: Fifth year Cassidy Crow, is starting out fresh at Hogwarts. The sorting hat's having a lot of trouble deciding where to put her. Slytherin? Or Gryffindor? Befriending both Slytherins and Gryrffindors, both houses are where she belongs. But where? WHERE?! She can't wait to meet the legendary Harry Potter she's heard so much about! But then she finds it's not Harry she's falling for… It's Ron!! Hogwarts has many new choices in store for young Cassidy. Never has she had tasks so difficult as this.   
  
A/N: Finally, she has chosen a house to belong to. The next thing for Cassidy to do, is to get to know her fellow house-mates. And who's better to get to know than Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley?? That's right, start nodding in pure and utter agreement. Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter ;_; and I never will!! But I do own the Serpentine broomstick, Kuro-Shiro, Cassidy, and the rest of the lot in Cass's family. (Oh, and a couple of friends own their characters which will be making more, or first appearances soon.)  
The Slythindor  
Ch 6: Ron Weasley   
  
After dinner, Dumbledore made some quick announcements about stuff that Cassidy wasn't really listening to. But when he mentioned the Quidditch House Cup, she suddenly gave all her attention to the front.   
  
'The Quidditch season begins in a couple of months, and try-outs will be taking place quite soon, as most of the members of the teams have now moved on to higher schools.' Then he clapped his hands together, and finished off by saying: 'That is all. Good luck on all your classes tomorrow, and Goodnight!'   
  
The students filed out of the Great Hall, and off to their dormitories. Cassidy didn't know where Gryffindor tower was, so she tagged along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron - the red headed boy who she had just been properly introduced to. After climbing up many flights of direction-changing stairs, they found themselves standing in front of a portrait of a fat lady.   
  
'Password?' she asked them. The four looked around at each other.   
'Doesn't anyone know it?' Cassidy asked. The others shook their heads.   
'Not yet.' said Ron.   
'Whipple Tree.' said someone behind them. They turned around to see a chubby sort of boy with a round face. The portrait swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. Harry went in first.   
'Neville?', Hermione said to the boy. 'How did *you* know the password?' she sounded surprised. Ron entered next.   
'I asked a prefect in advance. I didn't want to get stuck outside like I always used to.'   
'That was a very good idea!' Hermione gave Cassidy the impression that she thought this Neville bloke was a complete idiot. Cassidy heaved herself up, and crawled through the hole, still listening to Hermione talk to Neville as if he were a little kid.   
  
'Ooh…' Cassidy said, walking into the Gryffindor common room after Harry and Ron. There were velvety red cushioned chairs and sofas placed around the room and near the fireplace. Several tables with candles and oil-lamps were also scattered in all corners of the circular room. The fire just looked so inviting, that Cassidy immediately took a seat in a big comfy chair by it.   
'No no, don't make yourself at home yet,' said Ron. 'you've still gotta pay Harry back for your broomstick. And can I take a good look at it, too?' Ron was looking very excited.   
'Oh. Ya, sure. But don't you already -'   
'Cassidy, why don't you go up to the girls' sleeping quarters and get the money so I can give you your Serpentine?' Harry but in, glaring at Cassidy in a way that said "*Don't mention his Lightning Rod!*" Luckily, she caught on straight away.   
'Oh… right then!' she jumped up, and walked off up the stairs. Where the two staircases parted, Harry whispered:   
'Christmas gift', before going up to the boys' dormitories.   
  
When Cassidy got back downstairs, Harry was holding the glorious Serpentine away from Ron, who had stolen Cassidy's seat by the fire, Hermione was sitting at a table looking at her timetable, and Neville was reading a book on Herbology in a corner of the room. Cassidy walked over, and handed Harry the money.   
'There you go then,' she said happily. '50 Galleons. And thanks again for holding on to it for me.' she emptied her moneybag in Harry's hands, and smiling, he held out the Serpentine to her.   
'It was nothing.' She took the broomstick, and sat down next to Ron, so he could see it too. Harry put the money in his pockets, and went to join Hermione to check what classes they had tomorrow.   
  
Ron goggled at the sleek silvery green Serpentine with great interest.   
'You are *so* lucky.' he managed to say. 'I don't know how the bloody hell you could afford this thing. I've been saving up all summer, and I still don't have enough for even a lousy Comet 500...' Ron looked humiliated.   
'I did have to go through a lot of trouble to get this.' Cassidy explained. 'My mom doesn't know I bought it. I had to go behind her back, and then borrow money from Harry, and have him keep it secret for me. You don't know how difficult that was.' Ron shook his head.   
'I wouldn't care what trouble I'd go through. It's the money involved that's the real problem. Why'd I have to be a Weasley?' he pouted.   
'A… Weasley? Weasley….', Cassidy breathed.   
'I… I know I've.. Heard that name before. Somewhere.. Oh, now I know! Do you own a big tawny owl? Sort of disoriented?'   
'Oh, no. What'd that ruddy thing do now? Did he nearly drown himself in a gutter? Maybe crash into another Window?'   
'Yes! Yes, he did. And he was lost, too.' Cassidy couldn't help but laugh. 'Is your dad Mr. A. Weasley, then?' Ron nodded. 'Did he by any chance help to hire a Squib? In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department at the Ministry of Magic?' Ron nodded again.   
'yeah.. how d'you know about that?'   
'My dad's the Squib he helped to hire.' Cassidy said flatly. 'A bit embarrassing, having a Squib dad. But oh well. He does his best.'   
'Ohh.. *now* I know ho you are! You're *that* Cassidy Crow.' Ron realized.   
'I'm *that* Cassidy Crow?', she laughed. 'how many do you know?'   
'Just one. You.'   
  
Cassidy smiled, and noticed that Ron wasn't looking at the Serpentine like he was doing for so very long, anymore. He was looking at her. This gave Cassidy a good long chance to notice details about Ron. His brilliantly red hair was so perfectly neat and tidy - almost unnaturally, Cassidy joked. And his eyes were bright green - very alert. His smile was slightly sideways, but strangely, that made it even better looking. After noticing all this perfection about the youngest Weasley boy, Cassidy was sort of shocked to realize what had just hit her… she *liked* Ron. Not Harry, but Ron. This made her even more happy rather than disappointed, as she had expected for a quick second. Ron Weasley was so cute. She hoped he hadn't noticed that she was now blushing. Or maybe she hoped he *did* notice. She wasn't quite sure what she wanted.   
'Oh no!!!' an upset shout from Harry broke the silence that had turned awkward.   
'What?' Ron asked, kneeling to look over the side of his armchair.   
'Just my luck. Potions, *and* Divination in the same day! Tomorrow!!' he shook his head with aggravation.   
'Ooh! Potions! First thing?' Cassidy hoped.   
'No, second. Divination's first. And don't sound so excited about it!' Harry moaned.   
'Oh… kay then. Hey, I was s'posed to help you with some potions essay, wasn't I? I hope it's not too late, is it?'   
  
'Yes, it would be.' Cassidy glanced over at Hermione. This was the first thing she'd said to Cassidy since they met in Diagon Alley. Cassidy could tell that Hermione still thought poorly of her. 'I already helped him with it. And lucky, too. I can see that you're a procrastinator..' and with that, she turned away to continue looking over her timetable. Cassidy said nothing. She didn't want Hermione to hate her.   
  
Later on, when everyone had gone to bed, Cassidy approached Hermione's four poster bed, which had its curtains drawn. 'Hermione?' Cassidy whispered. There was no answer. Then,   
'what?' she sounded a bit annoyed.   
'Can I have a word?' Hermione opened the curtains.   
'what?' she said again. She was sitting up against her pillows, in her pink nighty, stroking her very large ginger cat, Crookshanks.   
'erm… I just wanted to say.. that I'm sorry… for whatever it is I did to upset you. We started off on the wrong foot, and I guess.. that… well, I'm just sorry. Okay?' Hermione starred blankly.   
'Okay.' she said quietly, and drew back the curtain again. Cassidy thought this was very rude.   
'Hey, I'm not done.' she pulled the curtain back open herself. 'If you think I'm after Harry, you're wrong. I'm not. So don't bother being paranoid.' Hermione looked slightly surprised. She opened her mouth to say something, but Cassidy cut her off. 'That's it, isn't it? It is! Why didn't you say something before?'   
'Let me talk.' Hermione said calmly, while Cassidy stood there in disbelief, also slightly angry. Cassidy shut her mouth. 'You talk to much. Are you sure you don't like him? Because it seems like you do.' Cassidy shook her head.   
'No, I don't. Sorry if it looks that way… it must be pretty hard. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend.' Hermione suddenly looked offended. 'I mean, with all his fans. All those girls who like him.' Cassidy added quickly.   
'Oh. Well, ya I guess. Maybe that's why I appear so overprotective or something.'   
'It's okay. So do you hate me still?'   
'Hate you? I don't hate you. I don't even know you.'   
'Then why've you been so rude to me?'  
'I'm sorry. I was just a little discouraged by you.'  
'Oh. Well if that's all it is, there's no need to be.' Cassidy smiled. She'd done it. An it wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. She'd won Hermione's respect.   
'I appreciate you telling me this. It's one less person to worry about keeping away from Harry.' Hermione said in a happier tone.   
'No problem.' Cassidy replied. 'but - there's one thing I wanna ask you.'  
'Ya?'  
'What d'you know about Ron Weasley?' she asked hopefully, her face turning slightly pink. Hermione laughed.   
'Oh, I see what you're getting at. Well he's free, I know that much. And he's got quite a sense of humour, though personally, I think he's too layed back. Wouldn't keep your hopes up too much, though.' This made a voice in Cassidy's head say "eep".  
'Why not?' she asked nervously.  
'Got serious money trouble.' Hermione laughed. 'Couldn't afford to buy you an ice cream without "borrowing" money from someone!' Cassidy felt relieved. She thought it was something more serious.   
'Oh. That's it?' she didn't care about that. She had trouble with money too, so she knew what it felt like.  
'Yup.' So Cassidy and Hermione stayed up for awhile talking about Harry and Ron, professors and classes at Hogwarts, quidditch, books, their pets, and whatever else came to mind.  
  
Cassidy was very glad she'd made the decision to talk with Hermione, because they found out that they had quite a lot in common. Their parent were both Muggles - or at least one parent -, they were both very good students, and enjoyed the company of books. Finding out all this about Hermione made Cassidy realize she'd made a great friend. It turned out, that sometimes people who you think are best being your enemies, could end up being your closest friends.  
A/N: WOW! I'm actually writing a little note at the end of a chapter! And it's been awhile since I did that, too. Um, ya. About the Cassidy and Hermione thing. I jut thought they'd be better off being friends, so I didn't have to make them avoid each other all of the time. That would be too difficult. So, er.. ya, write a review please!! 


End file.
